


Back to Basic

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Military Training, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: A look back into Therron's time in basic.*Side fic to main story You, Me, Us*





	Back to Basic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your amazing patience as I get the next chapter of You, Me, Us up! Life can get a bit crazy but luckily I have the wonderful help of the lovely RobinYourgrave as my beta! <3  
> Decided to work on this little side story for funs. I hope you enjoy!

At the very moment of impact Therron could taste metallic on his tongue. Though his vision blurred the figure in front of him, he could clearly hear the laughs and taunts that continued around them. He went to take a step forward but a knee, slamming up beneath his ribs, sent him keeling to the floor.

_“Oh spirits, he cant even block!”_

_“This is pathetic.”_

_“He needs to just go home.”_

Therron held himself up with his forearms. A single push had him up onto his knees but the heavy lurch that ripped at his gut brought him back down, yellow vomit spilling from his throat onto the floor.

“Damn it Therron,” His aggressor cursed, quickly stepping back to avoid the bloody fluid, “ I would have thought you’d at least be able to hold your guts in.” The young turian’s arms crossed over his chest. The black plates of his hide loomed over Therron like an ominous shadow.

For the life of him Therron wanted to stand up and silence all of their mouths. He wanted to at least manage to land one hit! Anything just to show that he belonged there! When he tried to push himself up again Therron found himself seeing double. A wave of dizziness hit him hard, leaving him falling back onto his hocks.

“I’d say that’s enough.” The matured voice of their instructor finally made an appearance from the sidelines. Therron could not help but wince at the disapproval that laid hidden in the older turian’s vocals.

“No!” Blue blood spat from Therron’s mouth. With mandibles firmly pressed to his jaw he tried once more to return to his feet, “I can still fight-“

“Veer, you’ve yet to start fighting.” The commanding officer’s voice lowered into a firm rumble. Therron’s muscles tightened. He could learn! They just had to give him a chance, he could learn! Instantly Therron’s heart rate quickened. The churning returned to his gut with such intensity it took all of his strength not to vomit.

“You are strong, but brute strength will not get you far in combat.” The male’s eyes bore into the back of his head like hardened daggers, “Or here.”

Blood continued to drip from his mouth, one drop after another until he found himself alone in the training area. His talon’s dug lightly into the soft dirt beneath him that was slowly absorbing the spewed bile from his gut. Never had he imagined basic turning out like this. Never had he’d imagined that he would end up being the underdog. Immediately Therron knew whom to blame. This was never his fault! No, it was his parents; they were the ones who left him unprepared, _they_ were the ones who thought knowing how to sheer hemlox was more important than knowing how to shoot a damn gun!

A deep growl shook his sub-harmonics at their thought. From the beginning they had projected _their_ desires onto him. Never once did they asked what he wanted to do when he reached 15, they just assumed. They always assumed!

Therron’s fists slammed into the soiled ground beneath him with the loud echoing of his voice. They were failures, all of them! Now he had to pay for their cowardice.

“You really just going to wallow in your vomit for the rest of the night?”

Therron glanced up to see one of his peers staring down at him with sharp green eyes. The deep red plates of the young male’s brow rose while he waited for Therron to respond. His stark white markings glowed under the nights shifting lights that illuminated the area around them.

Spitting out some blood to the side, Therron straightened his kneeling posture.

“Fuck off Nihlus.” His eyes only had a mere moment to narrow before a strong shin was slammed into the side of his face sending him crashing back into the dirt. Therron’s eyes widened in shock as he glanced back to his attacker.

“Get up Therron.” Nihlus continued to stand above him with crossed arms.

“What the hell was that for!?” Therron’s vocals raged. From the narrow of Nihlus’ eyes, it seemed as though he was angry with him.

Slowly, Therron lifted himself out of the dirt only to feel the impact of Nihlus foot attacking his gut.

“ I know what your doing.” Nihlus’ mandibles flared, “Your feeling sorry for yourself.”

“No I’m not!” Therron coughed, cradling his beaten abdomen.

“Yes you are!” He continued sharply, “ I heard you bitching last night over the coms! Are you really going to blame your parents for the fact you can’t get your shit together?”

“Get _my_ shit together?” Therron snapped. His vocals raced in irritation at Nihlus’ accusation. “Every one here had years of training from their families, YEARS! Mine prepared me for nothing!” With a solid push Therron forced himself back onto his feet.

“Heh yeah, and you think I was so lucky? The universe is not made of hand outs.” Nihlus stared back into Therron’s now leveled gaze.

“Oh and like your father wasn’t a mercenary.” Therron wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, “Get over your self, Nihlus.”

With the quick narrow of Nihlus’ eyes, Therron found himself once again back on the ground.

“It would be wise for you to stop jumping to conclusions.” His voice let out a keening warn.

“Damn it Nihlus!” Therron cursed from his side, “What is your problem?”

“My problem is that I can’t stand whiners like you. So either you let me help you or you can fail out of basic.”

Therron took in a deep breath of air, ready to retort against Nihlus with a verbal attack of his own, but instead he was left frozen in his place.

“Wait what?” He blinked, rolling onto his back, “You want to help me?”

“No, I _want_ to teach you a lesson.” Nihlus corrected.

Therron’s mandibles flicked with thought, mulling over the idea.

“Fine.” He slowly stood back up, “I’ll let you help me.”

Nihlus silently watched him dust the dirt from his black training suit.

“Where are you going?” His green eyes followed Theron’s movement.

“To bed, where else?” Therron mumbled as he walked past him.

With a subtle shift, Nihlus stuck out his foot leaving Therron to fall, once again, face first into the dirt.

“Meet me here tomorrow night right after training.” He spoke over Therron’s raging curses. With that he stepped over Therron heading to bed himself.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @shekissesturians


End file.
